


Being

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the silent places</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being

I want to breathe in  
the silent places  
of the world

hear its cadence  
echo  
inside my soul

~ Nov. 29, 2005


End file.
